Maths Help
by ramyshipper
Summary: Ricky helps Amy with her Math's, but it leads to some Ramy fun :


**Hey Guys! Another Ramy one-shot for you all J Just a cute and loving story about Ricky helping Amy tutor, that then leads into some cute Ramy romance J**

**Amy POV**

Being back at school is killing me. I cant take my mind off the blissful summer I spent with Ricky and John. After having him propose to me at graduation, and even after that disastrous party at the lake house, Ricky and I have never been happier. I looked into my locker long and hard, trying to focus again on getting the books I need for the homework I had. I think I took out almost every book. I sighed and put the multiple books into my bag. The smile returned to my face again when the thought of what going home meant. It meant seeing Ricky and John again, homework or not. I knew it would be an hour or two before Ricky got home because he had a later start today, ad his classes were later than usual on a Friday night. It was horrible luck, but we had the weekend together ahead of us.

I walked through the parking lot, and headed for my car. I put my books and bag onto the backseat, and got into the car and started the engine. I drove straight to the nursery to pick up John, knowing I didn't have to work a shift tonight because I did an extra one earlier in the week. I was glad. This would give me time to get home, clean up a bit, and start my homework before Ricky gets home. Thinking of Ricky again, I drove home with a smile on my face.

**Ricky POV**

I quietly walked up the stairs. My last class never happened because the teacher had to leave for an emergency, and they couldn't find a replacement at such short notice. I didn't tell Amy I was going to be home earlier, because I wanted to surprise her. Knowing her, she was most probably on the bed studying. I walked in the door, and smirked, knowing I had been right. Amy was face down in her books as usual. This time though, she was frowning, rather than just concentrating. It was Math's, and this wasn't her strong point, whereas I did particularly well in the Number area.

I walked forward, and got down on both my knees in front of the sofa bed, put my hand under the book, and slammed it shut, gaining her attention. She looked up at me, trying to look fierce and angry at my rude interruption. Though, she couldn't keep it going for long. She looked at me with her beautiful green eyes, and I watched as her face lit up. I smiled back, and pulled the flowers from behind my back that I had been hiding. She looked at them, then at me. I didn't think it was possible, but as her smile grew larger, I fell more in love with her by the second. She pulled me into a passionate kiss, our tongues wrestling. Much to my dismay, Amy pulled away, leaving both of us breathless. I put my forehead against hers and whispered, "Hi Amy". "Hi Ricky" she replied with a cute smile.

Suddenly, a look of realization, then frustration came across her face.

"Amy what is it?" I asked desperately. "It's all this homework. I finished everything else, but now I'm stuck on this math's. I just don't get it. It doesn't process in my head like it does for you".

"Well then I guess its good I came home early! I'm always here to help! You know that." I leaned in and kissed her one more time. Then I got off my knees, and climbed onto the bed next to her, crossing my legs.

**Amy POV**

I felt bad for Ricky. We had been at this for almost two hours now, and I was only just getting it. Thank god for Ricky's parents, because they called just before and asked if they could have John for the night because they missed him. So they had just come by to pick him up.

"Maybe my brain just doesn't have any more room for math's. Maybe I'm just so smart in every other area, math's cant fit up here" I said, tapping my temple. Ricky laughed, and then a smirk came across his face. "Come on Ames, lets try this one more time. I will explain it to you in a different way that might come across a little easier. Alright?"

I sighed and replied, "Okay, fine. One more time." Again, I listened to Ricky. He slowly began to explain to me how to get around the problem in the text book. Slowly, the picture in my head became less fuzzy, and it slightly made sense. Without warning, I took the pencil, and completed the problem that Ricky had just explained. I turned to him and asked, "Well, is it right?"

Ricky looked at the problem intensely, and then turned to look at me. He smiled and said, "I guess you aren't as smart as you think, and there _**is **_room for math's up there in that big head of yours."

"What? Really?" I screamed! I literally stood up on the bed and started jumping. I looked down to see Ricky staring at me like I was crazy, and then he began laughing. "Sorry, I know it was a bit of an overreaction to getting a math's problem, but it's a first and we have been sitting here for a while"

"I'm just glad you get it! I knew you could do it!" Ricky said.

**Ricky POV**

I thought it was adorable that Amy got so excited over something so small. "Ricky, thank you so much for the help! You were so patient and willing" I smiled, knowing that I was the one who got her to understand and feel this way. "Its always a pleasure to see you smile. So, you really get it?" I said, turning to the page, and then looking back at her to find her sporting a cheeky grin. "Yes Mr. Underwood. I get it. Now, Mr. Underwood, I have another problem. I'm really hot for my math's tutor. I'm to sure what to do about that."

I smirked, and swiftly wrapped my arm around Amy's waist, causing her to gasp at my fast paced action as I pulled her up on to my lap. I leaned forward and she wrapped her led around me. I looked into her eyes, the smirk still on my face and whispered on her lips, "Well, I can definitely fix that for you. But be prepared Ms. Juergens, I might be helping you with this problem for a while, cause damn. You're hot when you speak math."

With that I attacked her lips. They tasted so sweet. Nothing with this girl ever gets old. I cant imagine ever being with someone else, because they don't compare. Whenever I was with another girl, I never truly wanted to be with them again unless I was desperate to release some form of anger and control. And I certainly didn't want to see them afterward. They had to leave. With Amy, I could make love to her for hours, and afterwards I just want to hold her in my arms and stare at her. Then, come the next day, I could do it all again. But with this girl, just holding her in my arms and sleeping, or talking is enough to make my heart race.

Coming away from my thoughts, I pulled Amy closer to me. I started kissing her down her next, savoring every inch. She moaned slightly. I felt her hand touch my skin, as she tried to pull of my t-shirt. I shivered at her touch, and pulled back to let her rid me of the shirt. As she did this, we never broke eye contact once. I then removed her shirt, as we went back into to kiss passionately. My hands were on her hips, while her one hand was panted on my naked chest, the other exploring my hair.

Without warning, I flipped her over onto her back. We continued to kiss passionately. Soon though, I pulled myself up and stared at her. "I love you so much Amy. You're so beautiful Amy. You always will be. It will be you and me always Amy. Now and Forever".

**Amy POV**

Hearing Ricky repeat those words made the heat rise in my body. "Now and Forever. I will love you Now and Forever", I repeated back at him. He smiled, and leaned back in to kiss me. We made love, literally, as the time passed. When we were done, Ricky lay next to me, staring at me.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, curious as to what was so fascinating. "Well for one, I never though I would be so lucky as to find a girl as physically and mentally beautiful as the one in front of me. And two, I'm cant help but think how naughty you are. Amy Juergens, don't you know its wrong to have sex with your math's tutor?" I giggled, and hit him lightly on the arm. All he did was laugh, and pull me in toward him, and tickle me. In the midst of all of his, I still heard him whisper in my ear, "Now and Forever Ames, Now and Forever".


End file.
